Candy Cane Cookies
by sehunajjong
Summary: Berawal dari last minute Christmas shopping, kita tahu kalau Kim Jongin selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. KaiHun's fiction


**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Kim Jongin menekan kunci mobilnya dan melihat lampu alarm mobilnya menyala menandakan mobilnya sudah terkunci. Dia memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam kantung mantelhitamnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lapangan parkir. Tempat ini masih saja ramai padahal ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dengan suhu minus dua derajat celcius. Tapi sepertinya semangat natal membuat mereka tidak menghiraukan udara dingin.

Jongin masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut dan mengambil troli sambil menghela nafas lega karena merasakan hangatnya penghangat ruangan di dalam supermarket. Jongin mulai berjalan sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang diberikan ibunya tadi sebelum berangkat ke tempat itu.

Ini dua hari sebelum natal dan begitu memasuki supermarketnya Jongin langsung diselimuti oleh suara-suara dari lagu natal dan banyaknya cahaya yang seolah berkata 'sebentar lagi natal'. Jongin menghela nafas, belanja sendiri bukanlah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Dia berharap dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dengan cepat dan pulang lalu kembali memainkan _game_ yang ditinggalnya tadi. Ibunya memang punya banyak pelayan untuk diminta berbelanja di rumah, tapi itu tidak semenyenangkan menyuruh Jongin kan?

Menghela nafas lagi, Jongin melihat daftar belanjaannya:

 _Last-minute Christmas food shop:_

 _Vegetables to get FRESH_

 _Carrots_

 _Asparagus_

 _Green beans_

 _Brussel sprouts_

Bla bla bla Jongin meneruskan ketika dia melewati deretan bunga dan berbagai tanaman hias untuk natal. Ibunya juga menuliskan _items forgotten_ dari kegiatan berbelanja yang sudah dilakukannya dua hari lalu.

 _Candy cane cookies!_

Baiklah berarti dia tidak boleh melupakan _candy cane cookies._ Jongin mendengus. Lalu mendorong trolinya ke bagian sayur dan buah. Jongin tidak pernah suka berbelanja, apa lagi sendirian. Menurutnya belanja itu membosankan. _The idea of shopping was just incredibly dull. Dull. Dull._

Jongin memasukan bungkusan coklat _crackers_ besar yang menyita perhatiannya ketika dia melewati bagian makanan ringan sementara musik khas natal mengalun dari _speaker_. Sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai suasanan natal, entah mengapa dia langsung merasakan kehangatan kalau memikirkan suasana natal. Banyak orang yang tidak bisa menikmati suasana natal seperti dia menikmatinya, tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Sekarang dia hanya perlu memenuhi listnya dan pulang.

Jongin melihat _green beans_ yang dicarinya diantara dua ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja dengan anaknya yang masih kecil. Dengan sabar Jongin menunggu mereka memilih mana yang akan mereka beli. Berbuat baik bukan kebiasannya. Tapi Jongin memikirkan mungkin ibu-ibu ini hanya ingin menyediakan makanan natal untuk keluarganya dan berbelanja sambil mengasuh anak bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jadi Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan mengatakan, "Permisi." Entah karena senyumannya atau penampilannya, ibu-ibu tersebut langsung menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan kepada Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil dua kantung _green beans_ dan tersenyum lagi kepada kedua ibu tersebut lalu berkata, "Terima kasih." Dengan cepat dia memasukkannya ke dalam troli dan berjalan agak menjauh untuk mengambil wortel. Dia bisa mendengar gumaman dari ibu-ibu tadi yang mengatakan betapa tampannya dia. _Well,_ bukan salah Jongin kalau pesonanya memang tidak bisa ditolak kan?

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil satu kantung yang berisi 15 buah wortel dan _asparagus_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat wortel. Jongin meneruskan belanjanya sambil menggumamkan lagu natal yang sedang diputarkan. Cahaya di bagian sayuran ini sangat terang. _They made the ugly people look even uglier and the good-looking people even better looking._ Dan Jongin sangat tahu dia masuk golongan mana, senyumnya mengembang hanya dengan memikirkannya.

* * *

Dua lorong dari tempat Jongin, Oh Sehun sedang mendorong trolinya sambil membawa daftar belanjaannya.

 _Cranberry sauce_

Sehun ingin mencoba _cranberry sauce_ , biasanya Sehun hanya membeli _maple sauce_. Dia memperhatikan rak yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan menemukan jar kecil yang diinginkannya. Sehun mengambil jar tersebut dan memasukkanya ke dalam troli. Sehun melihat lagi daftar belanjaannya.

 _Frozen stuff_

 _Hot chocolate_

 _Brussel sprouts_

 _Bread_

 _Milk_

 _Butter_

 _Candy cane cookies_

Dia terus mendorong trolinya sampai ke bagian makanan beku. Sehun memilah makanan beku apa saja yang diinginkannya. Dia mulai membuka lemari pendingin, dan mengambil nugget, sosis, dan juga karage beku untuk dimasukkan ke dalam trolinya. Sementara lagu yang diputarkan di _speaker_ berganti saat dia memasuki bagian kopi dan teh. Sehun ikut bersenandung pelan. Sehun menghentikan senandungnya saat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya membuatnya merasa kesepian. Lagu tersebut mungkin akan sangat manis kalau dinyanyikan orang yang menghabiskan natal dengan keluarganya. _He wished he had one_.

Sehun mengambil sebungkus _hot chocolate powder_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke bagian sayuran. Dia sudah lelah bekerja hari ini, dia hanya berharap ini bisa cepat selesai dan dia bisa pulang. Tadinya Sehun sudah malas untuk pergi ke supermarket, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi karena dia tidak mempunyai apa pun untuk dimakan. Dia baru ingat kalau isi kulkasnya kosong.

Dia mencari kantung yang berlabel ' _brussel sprouts'_. Matanya menelusuri deretan sayuran beku dan menemukan kantung yang diinginkannya. Menghampiri kantung tersebut dengan tangan terulur, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang memegangnya. _Well,_ sebenarnya memegang tangan Sehun yang sudah memegang kantung tersebut. Alarm bahaya dalam otaknya berbunyi dan dengan cepat Sehun menarik kantung tersebut.

"Hey itu punyaku!" Suara dari pemilik tangan tadi.

"Aku yang memegangnya duluan, kau bahkan hanya memegang tanganku, jadi ini menjadi milikku!" Tidak, Sehun tidak akan mengalah untuk orang seperti ini. Lihat saja penampilannya, dengan dilihat dari mantelnya saja kita bisa mengetahui harganya, wajah yang angkuh tapi sebenarnya cocok jadi seorang model, _huh?_ Apa yang sehun pikirkan sebenarnya?

"Aku sudah melihatnya dari jauh tadi!" Lelaki itu bersikeras.

Sehun tersenyum geli sekaligus jengah, "Mana bisa ditentukan siapa duluan yang melihat." Sehun mendengus dan mendorong trolinya, enggan berdebat lebih panjang.

"Tunggu dulu." Lelaki itu menahan trolinya. Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, dia lelah dan masih banyak yang harus dibelinya. Kenapa ada saja gangguan untuk pulang? "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan _brussel sprouts_ ini, kalau tidak ibuku akan memarahiku, lagi pula ini bukan natal kalau tidak ada _brussel sprouts_ kan?" _Ternyata hanya anak ibu,_ pikir Sehun. "Dilihat dari belanjaanmu tidak ada yang cocok dimasak dengan _brussel sprouts_ sedangkan ibuku harus memasak untuk seluruh keluarga besarku, jadi aku lebih membutuhkannya, okay?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagipula aku yang melihatnya duluan kan."

 _Here we go again,_ habis sudah kesabaran Sehun. "Ambillah." Katanya datar sambil memasukkan _brussel sprouts_ pada troli pria tadi dan mendorong trolinya menjauh. Sehun paling tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara dan hanya menggunakan penampilannya yang menarik seperti orang tadi. Bukan berarti Sehun mengakui kalau orang tadi menarik. Sama sekali bukan.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil sekotak susu cokelat dan susu vanilla begitu dia melawatinya sebelum masuk ke bagian roti. Sehun mengambil beberapa roti tawar dan mentega yang diperkirakannya cukup untuk dimakan selama natal.

Tinggal _candy cane cookies_. Sehun sudah membayangkan untuk menyantap kue tersebut dengan cokelat panas atau susu panas atau teh panas. Bahkan dia ingin berkesperimen dengan _cranberry sauce_ nya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mulutunya berair, _in a good way of course._

Mungkin karena kue tersebut adalah salah satu makanan khas natal, jadi supermarket ini mengadakan promosi seperti beli 2 gratis satu dan diskon 10%. Di _display_ hanya tinggal satu bungkus untuk kue yang diinginkannya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil karena tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi, tapi, " _You must be kidding me!"_ Erangnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada petugas supermarket, siapa tahu mereka masih menyimpan stock digudang." Kata lelaki tadi sambil memasukkan kue yang sudah diincar Sehun ke dalam trolinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menggantinya dengan kue yang lain?" Sehun benar-benar terdengar lelah.

"Tidak bisa. Ibuku menyukainya, aku juga, ayahku juga, keluargaku yang lain pun menyukainya." Tidak terdengar bersalah sama sekali.

"Tentu saja untuk orang yang berbelanja karena disuruh ibunya." Gumam Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbelanja disuruh ibuku?" Sehun terlihat kaget karena lelaki itu mendengarnya, "Tentu saja kau tak akan mengerti, dilihat dari belanjaanmu saja kau pasti berbelanja untuk dirimu sendiri, semua makanan beku ini." Lelaki itu menunjukkan muka sedihnya. Sehun muak melihatnya. Lelaki tadi menghela nafas, "Karena ku lihat kau lebih membutuhkan ini maka akan ku berikan kue ini kepadamu." Katanya sambil menaruh kue tadi di troli Sehun.

Kali ini sudah benar-benar habis kesabaran Sehun. "God! Kau ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali sih?" Sehun menggeram. "Kau mau kuenya kan?" Sehun mengangkat kue tersebut, "Semua keluargamu menyukainya kan?" Sehun mengembalikan lagi kue tersebut ke troli lelaki tadi. "Nah ambil juga semua makanan bekuku, rotiku, semuanya. _Guess what?_ Keluargamu pun pasti menyukainya!" Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah selesai berbicara.

Sementara lelaki tadi sepertinya masih terkejut menerima amarah Sehun. Sehun sudah akan beranjak dari sana saat lelaki tadi menahan tangannya, "Aku minta maaf." Lelaki tadi mengeluarkan senyum yang diyakininya bisa meluluhkan hati siapa pun. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan semarah ini." Dia mengembalikan semua belanjaan Sehun ke troli awalnya, "Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau bisa memiliki kuenya." Lelaki tadi juga mengembalikan kue tersebut ke troli Sehun. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu semarah itu. Kemarahan tidak cocok dengan wajah manismu." Kata lelaki itu lagi, " _We're cool, right?_ "

Sehun mengangguk dan mendorong trolinya menjauh, hilang sudah moodnya untuk berbelanja, jadi dia berbaris di antrian kasir yang menurutnya paling pendek. Sehun tidak suka saat dia kelelahan seperti sekarang. Emosinya akan susah sekali diatur. Dan kalau emosinya sudah keluar tidak terkendali seperti tadi Sehun hanya tinggal malu. _Great, just great._

* * *

Jongin baru saja menjadi saksi kalau natal tidak bisa membuat semua orang senang. Tidak banyak orang seperti lelaki tadi. Lelaki malang itu terlihat sangat marah hanya karena sekotak _candy canes cookies._ Mungkin dia memiliki hari yang menyebalkan dan Jongin menambah buruk moodnya. Banyak orang yang seperti itu. Tapi dia terlihat malu sekali setelah marah-marah, Jongin dapat melihatnya. Itulah kenapa dia memilih untuk menjauh dengan cepat. Mungkin lelaki itu baru diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, pikir Jongin.

Dia mempunyai mata yang indah, ingat Jongin. Jongin selalu menyadari jika seseorang yang ditemuinya mempunyai mata yang indah, pria atau wanita sama saja. Dan mata lelaki tadi coklat dan cerah juga sangat cantik. Mungkin dia model atau aktor. Mungkin dia tinggal sendirian karena dia membeli banyak sekali makanan beku. _Candy cane cookies_ hanya terlihat sebagai cadangan. Disamping itu terlihat sekali dia lebih membutuhkannya dibanding Jongin. Jongin tinggal bilang kalau kuenya habis saat ibunya bertanya. Ibunya pasti mengerti.

 _Ibu,_ Jongin berpikir. Hampir saja Jongin lupa _chocolate liqueurs._ Untuk ibunya. Ibunya tidak menulis dalam daftar tapi Jongin tahu kalau ibunya sangat menyukainya. Biasanya ibunya akan memakan itu setelah makan malam bersama minuman. Jadi Jongin mengambil satu kesukaan ibunya.

* * *

Sehun mencoba mencari antrian yang paling pendek tapi semuanya terlihat sama saja panjangnya. Mendesah lelah dia pun mendorong trolinya dan menunggu. Dia melihat troli orang lain dan barang yang ada di trolinya. Barang yang dibelinya nampak sangat memalukan dibanding milik orang lain.

Pasti menyenangkan untuk memasak di hari natal. Tapi semuanya percuma karena tahun ini dia menghabiskan natalnya sendirian. Luhan, sahabatnya pulang ke China untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. Akan sangat canggung kalau Sehun ikut Luhan ke China walaupun dia tahu Luhan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendesah lagi karena jelas tidak ada antrian yang lebih pendek dari ini.

Setelah dua orang akhirnya Sehun bisa meletakkan barang yang sudah dibelinya diatas _conveyor belt_. Tinggal satu orang lagi sebelum gilirannya, tapi sepertinya belanjaan orang di depannya ini tidak juga habis. Jadi Sehun memasukkan lagi belanjaannya ke troli.

Dengan bosan dia melihat lagi sekelilingnya, kasir no 3 sepertinya lebih cepat, jadi dia dengan cepat pula mendorong trolinya ke kasir no 3. "Hai, lagi." Sehun mendengar sapaan itu dan terkejut. Lelaki yang tadi lagi. Dia melihat ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum.

Rasanya Sehun ingin mengerang kalau dia lupa kesopanan, tapi dia membalas senyum lelaki tadi, "Hai."

"Kasirnya sama sekali tidak membuang waktu, sepertinya dia juga ingin cepat pulang ke rumah." Lelaki itu mengarahkan matanya pada si kasir, "Makanya tangannya sangat cepat."

Sehun mengangguk _._ Dia melihat dalam diam saat pria itu menyusun belanjaanya berdasarkan non-makanan, makanan, makanan beku dan yang bukan.

"Aku minta maaf masalah tadi." Sehun akhirnya berbicara.

Laki-laki itu tertawa geli. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah berebut makanan sebelumnya." Dia tersenyum pada Sehun dan Sehun membalas senyumnya.

Lelaki itu terlihat ragu sebelum dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Jongin."

Sehun juga mengulurkan tangannya, "Sehun."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada _conveyor belt,_ mengikuti barang-barangnya yang mulai mendekati kasir _._ "Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya," Kata Sehun, "supermarket ini terdekat dari tempat tinggalku."

Jongin mengangguk, Sehun berdehem, "Apa kau juga tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun dan mengangguk. "Iya. Rumahku di perumahan setelah gereja itu. Rumah dengan pagar hitam dan motif singa di pagarnya, tidak mungkin tidak terlihat."

Mata Sehun melebar karena Jongin mau memberikannya informasi sepenting itu pada oang asing. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan memandang Sehun lagi.

 _Keluarganya Jongin pasti kaya sekali kalau dia tinggal di perumahan itu. Perumahan dengan rumah-rumah yang sangat besar._ Pikir Sehun.

"Makan malam dengan keluarga besar?" Sehun bertanya sambil maju dalam antrian.

"Ya."

Di dekat kasir ada _display_ yang menyimpan cokelat-cokelat dan permen. Jongin mengambil satu cokelat bar. Jongin menunjukkannya pada Sehun. " _Snickers,_ kelemahanku." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menaruh barnya di _conveyor belt_.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi matanya. "Untuk itu lah mereka ada disana, menggoda kita di saat-saat terakhir sebelum membayar."

" _Well, it works_." Kata Jongin. "Setiap saat. Aku menyukai cokelat karena ibuku." Sehun melihat cokelat mahal yang dibeli Jongin. "Itu buat ibuku. Aku membelikannya _liqueurs_ setiap natal. Dia bilang natal tidak berasa natal tanpa itu. Dia pasti memakannya setelah makan malam di malam natal."

Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin mulai mendekati kasir. Jongin mulai menyimpan belanjaannya di dalam _paper bag_ saat kasir menjumlah total belanjaannya. Sehun melihat Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir. Jongin menandatangani kertas yang diberikan kasir dan Sehun menyadari kalau tanda tangan Jongin sangat elegan. Lebih rumit dari tanda tangan Sehun.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kasir menjumlahkan total belanjaan Sehun. Jadi saat Sehun selesai membayar, Jongin masih berkutat dengan memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam _paper bag_. Sehun pun memasukkan belanjaannya _frozen food_ nya ke dalam plastik dan sisanya ke dalam _paper bag._

"Ramai sekali ya?" Jongin berkata.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, "Ya. Kurasa semua orang berpikir akan lebih sepi kalau malam."

"Dan mereka salah." Jongin berkata sambil menaikkan _paper bag_ nya di atas troli.

Sehun punya satu plastik penuh _frozen food_ dan satu _paper bag_ berisi sisa belanjaannya yang lain. Sedangkan Jongin mempunyai empat _paper bag_ besar berisi belanjaannya. Jongin mendorong trolinya dan Sehun mengikuti di sebelahnya ke arah pintu keluar.

Saat mereka sudah diluar, Jongin memberikannya senyum,

" _So, have a nice Christmas._ "

"Iya, kau juga." Kata Sehun, " _And Happy New Year."_

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menikmati _sprouts_ nya dan kau harus menikmati _candy cane_ nya, ya?"

Sehun tertawa, "Pasti akan ku nikmati."

Udara dingin menyelimuti mereka, " _Well, bye then._ " Jongin mengangguk kecil pada Sehun.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, " _Yeah bye._ "

Dan mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan di lapangan parkir yang besar.

* * *

Sehun kembali ke _flat_ nya sekitar jam satu malam dan tidak menginginkan apa pun selain berada di bawah selimutnya dan terlelap. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk menyimpan dulu semua makanan bekunya di kulkas dan sisanya dia simpan saja di atas meja. Mereka bisa menunggu.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Day**_

Jam 4 sore pada hari natal, Sehun baru membongkar belanjaannya. Kemarin dia keluar bersama temannya untuk minum bersama saat makan siang dan tidak pulang ke rumah sampai sore dimana kemalasannya menang sehingga dia belum membereskan belanjaannya.

Hari ini setelah sarapan, Sehun membuka kadonya dan menonton TV. Lalu makan siang dan menonton TV lagi dan sekarang, dia baru ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Matanya melihat _paper bag_ yang dia tinggalkan dua hari lalu. Jadi Sehun mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Lalu tangannya mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat dan _liqueurs_. Ini bukan belanjaannya. Sehun tidak membeli cokelat untuk dirinya. Cokelat ini punya Jongin. Sehun pasti tidak sengaja memasukkannya saat membereskan belanjaannya bersama. Jongin bilang dia membeli ini untuk ibunya.

" _Itu buat ibuku. Aku membelikannya liqueurs setiap natal. Dia bilang natal tidak berasa natal tanpa itu. Dia pasti memakannya setelah makan malam di malam natal."_

Karena barang belanjaan mereka banyak kemarin, pasti Sehun tidak sengaja mengambilnya kemarin. Sehun memandangnya sesaat. Dia membayangkan apa Jongin akan memberi tahu ibunya dan kembali ke supermarket untuk membeli cokelat lagi. Jongin pasti menyadari belanjaannya hilang.

Sehun membuat secangkir teh dan membawanya kembali ke sofa kesayangannya. Saat tehnya habis Sehun baru berpikir, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan cokelat-cokelat itu? Memakannya? Tidak.. Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai _liqueurs_.. membuangnya? Sepertinya terlalu kejam. Mungkin dia bisa menyimpannya dan menyajikannya kalau ada tamu. Pasti ada orang yang akan memakannya sebelum kadaluarsa. Pilihan yang satunya lagi tidak ingin dia pikirkan.

Dia menyimpan gelas kotornya di dapur dan kembali menonton TV. Mengganti saluran tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa ditontonnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring dan gelas yang dia tinggalkan. Setelah selesai, matanya kembali mengarah ke cokelat itu. Sebenarnya dia bisa secara teknis datang ke rumah Jongin dan memberikan cokelatnya, sekalian cari udara segar. Sehun juga sudah bosan menonton TV. Mungkin itu hal yang baik untuk dilakukan.. Jongin mungkin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membeli cokelat lagi dan Sehun seharusnya melakukan sesuatu yang baik di hari natal.

Tentu kesannya akan sedikit menakutkan. Apakah akan terlihat menakutkan kalau memberikan Jongin belanjaannya yang terbawa? Sehun berpikir sebentar.. tapi tidak juga. Jongin akan menghargainya dan berpikir Sehun sangat perhatian untuk memberikan kembali barangnya.

Sudah diputuskan, Sehun merapihkan rambutnya dan memakai mantelnya. Dia melilitkan _scarf_ di lehernya dan mengambil kotak cokelat tersebut. Dia berkaca sebentar untuk memastikan kalau dia terlihat pantas untuk dilihat publik. Sehun mengunci _fllat_ nya dan melangkah keluar.

* * *

Butuh dua puluh menit untuk mencapai gereja dan masuk ke perumahannya. Jalanan disana sangat panjang dan berangin. Semua rumah yang ada disini sangat besar dan mempunyai taman yang luas di depannya. Sehun membayangkan seberapa mudahnya dia menemukan rumah Jongin. Banyak rumah yang membatasi rumah mereka dengan jalan utama menggunakan pagar tinggi. Sehun terus memperhatikan pagar yang mana yang kira-kira rumahnya Jongin.

Setelah beberapa menit dia mulai cemas, seberapa panjang sebenarnya jalan ini? Seperti tidak ada habisnya. Dia memang belum pernah masuk kesini sebelumnya. Sepanjang ini dia sudah melihat enam rumah dengan pagar berwarna hitam tapi tidak ada yang mempunyai singa di pagarnya. Bagaimana kalau dia melewatkan rumahnya? Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pencariannya berakhir. Di depannya sekarang ada rumah yang dibatasi pagar hitam besar dengan singa besar di tengahnya. Sehun mendekati _intercom_ yang ada disamping pagar.

Berdehem sebentar lalu dia menekan tombol _intercom._ Terdengar bunyi 'zzz' pelan lalu dia menunggu balasan dari dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara lelaki "Hello?"

Sehun lagi-lagi berdegem, "Umm hai, umm ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh tapi umm, dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Jongin di Lotte? Dan sepertinya aku tidak sengaja memasukkan belanjaan Jongin jadi.."

"Sehun?" Terdengar suara terkejut.

"Ya?" Sehun mendekat ke _intercom._

"Hai, ini Jongin," lalu terdengar suara tawa Jongin, "Ayo masuk. Akan ku buka pintunya."

Sehun mendengar 'zzzz' yang lain dan pagarnya terbuka perlahan, Sehun pun masuk ke jalannya. Setelah masuk Sehun dapat melihat kamera di atas pagar. Tamannya terlalu besar, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat rumahnya dengan jelas dari sini.

Sebenarnya dia sudah lelah berjalan, tapi pemandangan taman rumah Jongin cukup membuatnya terhibur. Saat Sehun sampai di depan dua pintu kayu besar, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin sudah menunggunya disana.

"Hello," Jongin berkata saat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Hai," Kata Sehun otomatis tersenyum. Dia memberikan kotak cokelatnya pada Jongin dan Jongin menerimanya sambil tertawa.

"Terima kasih." Katanya, "Aku pikir aku menjatuhkannya atau tertinggal. Aku tidak sempat kembali ke supermarket. Ibuku pasti akan senang sekali."

Jongin melihat pipi dan telinga Sehun memerah saat dia mengangguk, "Kau tahu aku tidak tinggal terlalu jauh dari sini dan kupikir berjalan sebentar dan memberikan ini padamu tidak masalah, jadi.. disinilah aku."

"Kau terlihat membeku." Jongin berkata, matanya memancarkan ke khawatiran.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jongin membukakan pintu rumahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam untuk minum?"

"Umm aku menunggu teman yang akan datang ke rumahku.. untuk makan malam nanti." Sehun ragu, dia merasa bersalah karena berbohong. Dia tidak ingin Jongin berpikir kalau dia datang untuk diundang masuk ke rumahnya dan yang lain? Bagaimana kalau itu yang Jongin pikir kenapa dia datang kesini? Sehun melihat muka Jongin dan melihat kelembutan di mata cokelatnya.

"Ayolaah, sebentar saja." Kata Jongin. "Hanya menghangatkan dirimu sebentar."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu, tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih." Jongin masuk duluan diikuti Sehun.

Sehun melihat sekeliling rumah Jongin saat dia masuk lebih dalam. Saat ini dia berada di lorong panjang, dekorasi modern dengan banyak kaca dan dominasi warna putih. Dia tersenyum saat Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mantel Sehun. Jongin menyimpan mantel Sehun di dalam lemari yang tersedia sedangkan Sehun membuka _scarf_ nya. "Simpan disana saja, tidak masalah." Kata Jongin, seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyimpan _scarf_ nya disana. Sejenak dia merapihkan _sweater_ dan celana yang digunakannya. Jongin memmbawanya ke ruangan lain.

"Rumahmu sangat indah." Kata Sehun.

"Terima kasih, aku mendesainnya sendiri." Jongin tersenyum, yang otomatis membuat Sehun tersenyum juga.

Jongin membawa mereka ke dapur. Walaupun kata dapur rasanya terlalu rendah untuk menggambarkan ruangan ini. Meja granit hitam besar yang ditanami kompor berada di tengah ruangan dan dipinggirnya ada beberapa perlatan masak terbuat dari _stainless,_ sekali lihat pun Sehun tidak berani menanyakan harganya. Penciuman Sehun dipenuhi dengan wanginya _roast potatoes_ dan Sehun tidak mungkin salah kalau dia mencium juga wangi _turkey_ yang dipanggang. Sehun merasa perutnya berbunyi, memalukan, padahal dia sudah makan siang tadi.

"Aku berharap kau tidak keberatan." Sehun berkata, "Maksudku kau mengatakan dimana kau tinggal, jadi kupikir, yaa…"

"Tentu tidak." Jongin memotong. "Tidak apa-apa sungguh. Terima kasih sudah sangat perhatian." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. Kemudian Jongin membuka salah satu lemari dan mengambil dua gelas dari sana. "Kau menyetir atau..?" Jongin menanyakan dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku berjalan kaki." Jawab Sehun.

"Jadi aku bisa menawarkanmu segelas _champagne_? Apa kau meminum alkohol?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi, "Iya aku biasa minum. Dan _champagne.._ umm kedengaran menarik."

Jongin mengeluarkan sebotol _champagne_ dan membukanya. Sehun melihat saat _bubbly liquid_ itu dituangkan kedalam gelas dan Jongin menyerahkan gelas itu padanya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sehun dan Jongin membenturkan pelan gelasnya pada gelas Sehun, " _Merry Christmas._ "

" _Merry Christmas._ " Balas Sehun lalu menyesap minumannya. Dapur ini sangat lembab dan Sehun merasa tidak nyata, minum _champagne_ di rumah orang asing.

Lalu terdengar suara seorang wanita, "Jongin? Siapa yang datang?"

Jongin berbalik dan berkata, "Seseorang yang cukup baik untuk mengembalikan cokelat ibu."

"Begitu?" Suara itu mendekat. Jadi Sehun berbalik untuk melihat seorang wanita berjalan masuk ke dapur. Jelas sekali kalau dia ibunya Jongin, tidak persis mirip, hanya sekilas mirip. Tidak terlalu tinggi tapi jelas terlihat menjaga badannya. Dan terlihat cenderung masih muda untuk punya anak sebesar Jongin. Terlihat dari mana Jongin mendapatkan ketampanannya.

"Hello," Kata Sehun, menyimpan gelasnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Saya Sehun." Sehun berkata setelah Ibu Jongin menjabat tangannya.

"Hello Sehun." Katanya, "Baik sekali kau mau mengembalikan cokelatnya." Ibu Jongin memberikan Sehun senyuman yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Lalu ibu Jongin berjalan ke arah oven. "Kau sudah memeriksa _turkey_ nya sayang?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum, ayah bilang untuk menusuknya sekitar dua puluh menit lagi."

"Mmmm," Ibu Jongin bergumam, " _Turkey_ memang tanggung jawab ayahmu agar dia bisa menusuk-nusuk." Lalu ibu Jongin menegakkan badannya dan memberikan Sehun senyuman lembut sebelum melihat ke arah Jongin, "Baiklah, akan ku tinggalkan padamu. Tolong kecilkan suhu wortelnya juga ya." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar dapur.

Sehun melihat di atas kompor ada teflon berisi _brussel sprouts_ dan wortel. Dia merasa bersalah sudah membawa _candy cane_ pulang. Harusnya dia membiarkan Jongin yang memilikinya. Disini akan lebih berguna daripada di _flat_ nya.

Jongin menghampiri kompornya dan mengecilkan apinya, setelah selesai dia membawa Sehun ke ruangan lain, "Ayo kita ke ruangan lain, harusnya aku menawarimu duduk dari tadi."

Sehun mengikuti Jongin sampai mereka masuk ke ruangan yang dia tebak adalah ruang makan. Disana ada meja besar dan panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Terlihat balkon di sebelahnya dan ada perapian yang sudah dihias khas natal disisi yang lain. Disebelahnya ada pohon natal besar yang sudah dihias pula. Dibawah pohon ada beberapa hadiah yang sudah dibuka, membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk." Jongin menunjuk sofa kulit yang terletak di belakang Sehun. Dengan hati-hati Sehun memegang gelasnya karena tidak mau menumpahkan minuman di sofa yang terlihat mahal itu.

Sehun memandang Jongin lagi, "Pagimu sibuk ya?"

Jongin memberikan Sehun pandangan malas, " _Yes, I'm still a big kid."_

Sehun melihat lagi ruangan di sekelilingnya. Membayangkan akan sangat mudah tertawa dengan keluarga dan merasa bahagia di ruangan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pagimu?" Jongin bertanya dan seketika Sehun menegang. Lega ketika melihat seorang pria memasuki ruangan.

"Jongin, kau punya baterai tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin dan Sehun dengan cepat mengenali bahwa dia adalah Ayah Jongin. Jongin lebih mirip dengan Ayahnya, walaupun melihat wajah Jongin, jelas sekali kalau dia anak kedua orang tuanya. Ayah Jongin cukup tinggi walaupun tidak lebih tinggi dari Jongin dengan mata cokelat yang mirip dengan mata Jongin.

"Mmm." Ayah Jongin bergumam.

"Ayah? Ini Sehun." Dan Sehun berdiri menghampiri Ayah Jongin dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk kemudian dijabat oleh Ayah Jongin.

"Yang membawa cokelat ya?" Ayah Jongin tersenyum dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Baterainya buat apa Yah?" Tanya Jongin saat Sehun kembali duduk.

"Kotak musik yang Bibimu berikan pada Ibu tahun lalu. Aku baru menurunkannya dari gudang, ku pikir bagus kalau kita menaruhnya di koridor." Ayah Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, aku akan mencari di dapur." Ayah Jongin berkata dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jadi bagaimana pagimu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Baik-baik saja." Sehun menjawab.

"Apa kau menghabiskan pagi natal bersama orang tuamu?"

"Oh umm tidak. Aku.. tidak mempunyai orang tua.." Jongin melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi bingung, jadi dengan cepat Sehun menjelaskan, "Mereka sudah meninggal. Maksudku jelas aku punya orang tua, tapi umm mereka sudah meninggal, jadi.." _Lord, kenapa tidak bisa berhenti bicara,_ rutuk Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf." Jongin terlihat canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sehun, "Mereka meninggal saat aku masih bayi. Aku bahkan tidak punya ingatan tentang mereka."

Jongin mengangguk walaupun masih terlihat terkejut membuat Sehun kembali meminum minumannya. Kenapa juga Sehun harus menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuanya? Tapi liburan seperti natal selalu membuatnya bertingkah aneh. Dia tahu itu. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan alam bawah sadarnya yang merasakan kesepian. Sehun berharap dia punya keluarga… Sehun menghela nafas dan memberikan sehyum untuk Jongin yang menandakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mereka masih terdian sambil meminum _champagne_ nya.

"Sepertinya kau akan mempunyai pertemuan besar."

Jongin mengangguk, " _Well,_ umm keluargaku akan datang. Nenekku, yang sering ku kunjungi. Bibiku dengan suami dan anaknya. Kami hanya bertemu mereka beberapa kali dalam setahun walaupun sebenarnya bisa bertemu lebih sering. Tapi biasanya natal membawa mood yang baik untuk semua orang."

Sehun mengangguk, _jelas tidak buatku._

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku margamu." Jongin berkata sambil mengisi gelas _champagne_ nya lagi.

"Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun, jadi apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Oh Sehun?"Jongin mengambil jeda, "Apa kau model? Atau seorang pembawa acara atau sejenisnya. Kau mempunyai wajah.."

Sehun terdiam, model? Alisnya menyatu tanda dia sedang berpikir sedangkan pipinya sudah memerah karena mendapat pujian yang tidak terduga. "Err tidak." Sehun tertawa geli. "Sebenarnya aku baru selesai kuliah jurusan hukum tahun ini dan aku sedang mencari tempat untuk menulis artikel. Dan aku sudah bekerja di dua firma, tapi ini masih liburan natal dan aku baru mulai bekerja lagi akhir januari jadi ya.. begitulah." Sehun menghela nafas dalam, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jongin bersandar pada sofa, mata cokelatnya menatap tepat ke mata Sehun, "Aku baru memulai kuliah untuk gelar masterku di bidang arsitektur dan desain bulan April, aku pulang kesini karena itu. Aku pindah saat mengambil gelar sarjanaku dan Ibuku meyakinkan aku untuk tinggal disini. Sebenarnya tidak perlu terlalu diyakinkan." Mereka tertawa, "Aku merindukan rumah dan kedua orang tuaku jadi.. ku pikir akan menyenangkan."

Jongin mengambil botol _champagne_ kali ini mengisi gelas Sehun. Dia bertanya tentang kehidupan kampus Sehun dan menghabiskan dua puluh menit untuk bertanya apa bagaimana dan siapa satu sama lainnya.

Jongin sedang tertawa karena cerita Sehun tentang seorang dosen saat bel berbunyi. Sehun berhenti berbicara saat dia mendengar Ibu Jongin berjalan di koridor untuk membuka pintu. Dia melihat Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mereka datang lebih cepat." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dan dengan cepat menghabiskan minumannya. Sehun berdiri, "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu." Tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Jangan pulang terlalu cepat." Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Jongin yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Tapi Sehun harus pulang, semua keluarga Jongin akan datang dan apa tidak terlihat aneh kalau orang asing sepertinya bergabung?

"Semua orang hanya akan mengobrol sebentar. Kita bisa mencoba _wine_ dan _eggnog,_ kau belum mencoba _eggnog_ buatan ibuku."

Sehun berdehem dan berkata, " _Well,_ kalau orang tuamu tidak keberatan."

"Tidak." Jongin meyakinkan. "Mereka tidak akan keberatan." Saat itu lah keluarga Jongin memasuki ruangan dengan suara yang terdengar gembira. Sehun tetap pada tempat duduknya sambil menyerap apa yang terjadi melihat Jongin dipeluk oleh keluarganya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan dari Bibinya dan menunjuk pada Sehun. "Semuanya ini Sehun. Sehun ini keluargaku."

Sehun mendengar, "Siapa Sehun?" dan Ibu Jongin berkata, "Sehun itu teman barunya Jongin." Sehun merasa hangat diikutkan dalam pembicaraan keluarga ini, "Hello Sehun." Dan dia menerima pelukan yang sama dengan Jongin. Sementara keluarga yang lain pergi ke dapur atau ke toilet, sepupu Jongin bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jongin bisakah kau ambilkan aku cola? Aku haus." Jongin mengangguk dan melihat ke arah Sehun memastikan kalau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sebentar, lalu Sehun balas mengangguk.

"Aku Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong." Rambut pirangnya bersinar dibawah lampu ruang. "Ibunya Jongin memberikan _jumper_ ini jadi aku harus memakainya saat makan malam. Tentu saja aku kepanasan sekarang dan aku pasti akan berkeringat saat makan malam nanti." Dia meniup permen karetnya, "Jadi kau dan Jongin sudah lama berteman?"

"Umm tidak." Sehun menjawab cepat, "Kami baru bertemu sebenarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Begitu."

"Ini Baek." Jongin kembali dan memberikan cola pada sepupunya yang langsung diteguk cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Jongin nyalakan TVnya. _The Snowman's_ sedang ditayangkan, kita harus menontonnya."

"Kau sudah menontonnya jutaan kali Baek." Jongin protes walaupun tetap menyalakan TVnya.

"Kau harus menonton _The Snowman's_ saat natal, iya kan Sehun?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pertanyaannya pada Sehun dan Sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum padanya, "Dia menontonnya setiap tahun." Jongin melihat ke arah Baekhyun, "Tapi tidak pernah berani menonton sampai habis."

"Terlalu sedih memang." Sehun tertawa geli. Dan Jongin melihatnya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Iya, sangat sedih." Jongin memandang Sehun lebih lama dari yang dibutuhkan dan Sehun merasa pipinya memanas. "Apa kau punya kekasih?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

Sehun terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Umm tidak." Sehun menatap Jongin dan bertanya, "Kau?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

Sehun menunduk dan memperhatikan lantai dibawahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian suara Ibu Jongin terdengar nyaring, "Jongin, Nenek sudah sampai!"

Sehun mendongak tepat ketika Jongin memberikan senyumnya. "Maafkan, Nenekku selalu datang lewat pintu belakang, aku akan menyambutnya dulu."

"Baiklah." Sehun membalas dan mengira-ngira apa seharusnya dia pulang sekarang? Sampai Baekhyun menawarkan sesuatu seperti Ribena. Sehun menyesapnya, "Ini _vodka_ dan _cranberry_ ya?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk puas akan pengetahuan Sehun. Mereka menonton acara TV tapi menghindari _The Snowman's._

* * *

Sedangkan Jongin di dapur menyapa Neneknya. Dia memeluk Jongin erat dan mencium kedua pipi Jongin.

"Ibu membawa apa?" Ibu Jongin bertanya pada Neneknya.

"Terlihatnya seperti apa sayang?"

"Makanan?"

"Benar, terlalu banyak di rumah, jadi ku bawa saja kesini."

"Tapi kami juga sudah memasak banyak Bu."

"Jongin kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, dia butuh lebih banyak makan."

Jongin hanya tertawa dan kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya. Sehun duduk sendirian di sofa sedangkah Baekhyun sedang mengangkat telepon dekat jendela. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyalakan lampu tambahan." Kata Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Kata Sehun cepat.

"Sebentar kuambil dulu ya." Dengan cepat Jongin kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil _fairy lights._

"Jongin." Panggil Neneknya, "Ku dengar temanmu datang hari ini."

Jongin melihat ke arah Neneknya sebentar, "Iya, Sehun namanya."

"Kau baru saja bertemu Si Sehun ini?"

"Mmmm." Gumam Jongin.

Jongin mendengar Ibunya tertawa, "Kurasa Jongin menyukainya."

"Ibuu." Protes Jongin, walaupun tidak menyangkalnya.

"Jadi seperti apa Si Sehun ini?" Nenek mengintip ke ruangan sebelah, "Mmm bagus. Badannya bagus…"

"Nenek!" Jongin menggeram saat Neneknya tertawa geli.

"Lihatlah dia menyiapkan kabelnya dengan sangat hati-hati, sangat manis.."

Jongin dengan cepat mengeluarkan kotak _fairy lights_ dan menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"Bagus sekali Jongin, dia terlihat mempesona, manis, dan menggemaskan ya?" Neneknya kembali berbicara.

"Tanya dia dimana mereka bertemu Bu." Ibu Jongin memanasi.

"Dimana kalian bertemu Jongin?" Tanya Neneknya sambil menahan tawa.

"Di supermarket." Jongin menjawab santai.

"Supermarket? _Like those single Tesco nights they used to have?_ "

"Nenek! Memangnya aku lelaki seperti itu? Lagipula kami bertemu di Lotte, bukan Tesco."

"Dia memberi tahu Sehun alamat kami.." Kembali Ibu Jongin menambahkan.

"Dia sepertinya melupakan ajaran kita agar tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Jongin memberikan undangan pada orang asing. Apa kau juga menyebarkan selembarannya di jalan Jongin?" Jongin tahu sekali Neneknya suka bercanda.

"Bukan begitu Nek, Sehun itu berbeda."

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia berbeda?"

"Hanya tahu saja." Neneknya tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin, tapi Jongin puas.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan kabelnya saat Jongin datang, "Terima kasih sudah memasangnya."

"Tidak masalah. Nenekmu disini?" Tanya Sehun, Jongin mengangguk sambil memasang _fairy lights_ nya. "Kau punya keluarga besar ya." Sehun berkata dengan nada sedih di suaranya.

Seketika Jongin merasakan juga sedih yang dirasakan Sehun. "Iya." Katanya lembut. Sehun tersenyum padanya. Dan Jongin baru sadar kalau senyum Sehun sangat indah.

Lalu Nenek Jongin masuk dengan banyak serbet di tangannya, "Jongin, ini." Nenek Jongin memberikan semua serbetnya pada Jongin, "Kau bisa menyiapkan meja bersama temanmu." Nenek Jongin berbalik ke Sehun dan menyodorkan tangannya yang dengan sopan langsung Sehun jabat.

"Hello." Terlihat pipi Sehun memerah, sedikit malu, Jongin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah mereka ada di meja makan Jongin berkata, "Aku minta maaf." Jongin berkata, "Kau tamu, harusnya kau tidak membentuku menyiapkan ini semua."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Sehun bersangka sungguh-sungguh. "Ini menyenangkan sebenarnya."

Jongin mengangguk dan mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. "Ini sudah bagus menurutku." Yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun.

"Jongin," Panggil Ibunya, "Ayahmu dimana? _Turkey_ nya sudah matang."

"Sebentar." Kata Jongin, "Aku akan segera kembali." Jongin mencari Ayahnya yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di _billiard room_ sambil merokok, jadi Jongin menghampiri Ibunya di dapur "Ayah segera datang Bu." Dan Ibunya mengangguk.

"Temanmu akan ikut makan malam dengan kita kan?" Neneknya bertanya.

"Makan malam?" Jongin terdiam sebentar sebelum matanya melebar. " _Shit!"_ Katanya pelan. Lalu dengan cepat dia menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, Ya Tuhan, aku minta maaf."

Sehun terkejut, "Kenapa?"

"Lihat jam?" Jongin menunjuk pada jam dinding.

"Oh." Sehun terlihat mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf. Apa aku sudah membuatmu terlambat untuk makan malammu? Maksudku saat kau keluar dari sini, lalu mengambil mobilmu dan bergabung dengan temanmu, kau akan terlambat ya?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Apa mereka akan menunggumu?" Jongin bertanya cemas, "Saat kau sampai disana mungkin makanannya sudah dingin dan mungkin mereka akan merasa terganggu karena kau terlambat.." Jongin memandangnya sedih dan Sehun menghela nafas lagi, tetap belum mengatakan apa pun. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal untuk makan malam disini?" Kata Jongin lagi dan Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. "Karena kami baru saja akan menyiapkan makan malam dan kau membantuku menyiapkan meja. Mungkin kau bisa menelpon temanmu dan menjelaskan.."

"Ummm." Sehun ragu sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau mempunyai makan malam dingin untuk malam natal hanya karena aku menahanmu disini terlalu lama."

"Err.." Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman. "Aku seharusnya tidak.. aku sudah mengambil banyak waktumu."

"Tidak." Protes Jongin cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."

"Tapi keluargamu akan keberatan, maksudku aku kan orang asing."

"Mereka tidak akan keberatan." Kata Jongin jujur, "Sungguh. Mereka menyukaimu." Pipi Sehun memerah lagi mendengarnya. "Kalau kau harus pergi, tidak apa-apa… aku hanya berharap kau bisa disini saja."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan melihat ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi cemas. Sehun benar-benar tidak mau mengganggu acara keluarga Jongin. Walaupun sesungguhnya dia tidak mempunyai rencana apa pun dan dia hanya akan pulang ke _flat_ lalu makan sendiri. Semua makanan dan orang-orang disini tampak meyakinkan, tapi bolehkah dia menerima undangan Jongin? Sementara perutnya mulai berbunyi karena lapar dan makanan di rumah tidak menggunggah seleranya sama sekali. _Well,_ kecuali _candy cane cookies_ nya.

"Ummm.." Terlihat bodoh karena keluarga Jongin satu persatu mulai masuk ke ruang makan. "Sepertinya aku bisa." Dan Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baguslah, kau telepon temanmu dan aku akan memberi tahu ibu ya?"

"Oke Jongin." Sehun merasa sedikit gelisah.

"Sehun, kau makan malam disini kan?" Nenek Jongin menepuk tangan Sehun pelan saat dia menuju ke tempat duduknya.

" _Well,_ apa tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Kami malah senang kalau kau kamu bergabung. Mungkin kau bisa mengajari cucuku cara bersikap selama kau disini." Perkataan itu membuat Jongin tersedak minumannya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku akan menelepon temanku dulu." Sehun berjalan ke koridor. Dia merasa bersalah karena pura-pura membatalkan acara makan malam dengan temannya. Sehun mendesah dan kembali merasa bodoh saat dia mendengar tawa dari ruang makan. Sehun menyiapkan dirinya, mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali masuk ke ruang makan.

Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin, "Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun sambil duduk.

Beberapa menit kemudian semua orang membuka _crackers_ mereka. Jongin mengarahkan ujung satunya pada Sehun dan Sehun memegangnya. Mereka menariknya bersamaan sebelum mereka sadar Sehun mendapat bagian paling banyak.

"Kau menang." Kata Jongin lalu memberikan topinya pada Sehun.

"Aku dapat kartu kecil." Kata Sehun mengambil kartu yang terjatuh.

"Kau bahkan memakai topinya." Kata Jongin sebal.

Sehun tertawa dan memakai mahkota emas di atas kepalanya. Mereka berbagi _crackers_ lagi, kali ini Jongin yang menang. Jongin senang walaupun hanya mendapatkan sebuah pisau lipat. "Ini bagus." Kata Jongin sambil memperhatikan pisaunya. "Ingat tahun saat Ibu dan Ayah hanya dapat mainan plastik berbentuk ikan? Wajah kalian terlihat kecewa."

Ibu Jongin tertawa dan menunjuk Ayahnya, "Salah Ayahmu, dia menyuruh ibu belanja cepat, jadi Ibu hanya mengambil yang paling dekat."

Setelah itu obrolan berlangsung dengan ringan dan dipenuhi canda. Sehun bersyukur atas kebahagiaan dan rasa kekeluargaan yang bisa dia rasakan sekarang.

* * *

Setelah makan malam mereka semua mengelilingi meja monopoli besar dan memainkannya. Tawa tidak hentinya terdengar sampai akhirnya Ayah Jongin lah yang memenangkan permainan itu.

"Sudah larut anak muda. Sepertinya Ibu tua ini harus pulang." Nenek Jongin bangkit dari kursinya.

Dengan cepat Ayah Jongin menghampiri Ibunya dan menuntun Ibunya. Setelah itu saudara Jongin yang lain pun berpamitan pada tuan rumah mereka, bahkan pada Sehun.

Saat semua sudah pulang Sehun berkata, "Umm sepertinya aku harus pulang juga." Sehun berdehem, "Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Kau benar.." Kata Jongin samar. Jadi Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat dia tadi menyimpan mantelnya.

"Aku akan memakai mantelku dan berpamitan pada orang tuamu, berterimakasih."

Jongin menggangguk dan tersenyum saat memperhatikan Sehun memakai _scarf_ nya.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi.." Kata Sehun dan Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan ada teman yang bisa cocok dengan keluargaku." Jongin tertawa canggung.

Sementar Sehun bingung harus berkata apa lagi, "Jadi umm.."

"Ibuku akan turun sebentar lagi jadi.."

"Oh iya, aku akan menggunakan mantelku dulu." Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa kau melihat _dirty santa?_ " Jongin bertanya tiba-tiba dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke meja dekat pintu dimana berdiri _figure santa_ kecil yang tersenyum jahat.

"Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padamu." Jongin menekan tombol pada _figure_ tersebut sehingga _figure_ tersebut bernyanyi dan mengakhiri lagunya dengan kedipan di sebelah mata. "Bibiku memberikannya untuk Ibuku."

Sehun tersenyum dan Jongin seperti melihat sesuatu di atas kepalanya. "Apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau berdiri dibawah _mistletoe.._ "

"Oh," Sehun melihat ke atas dan melihat _mistletoe_ di atas kepalanya. Dia berdiri diam dan merasakan lagi debaran jantungnya mencapai ke perut. Sebelum dia dapat berpikir, Jongin sudah mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirnya sebentar.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya pelan dan Jongin akhirnya melihat ke dalam mata Sehun. "Kau harus selalu mencium orang yang berada di bawah _mistletoe._ Tradisi." Kata Jongin, sungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah?" Entah kenapa suara Sehun jadi mencicit aneh.

"Iya." Kata Jongin lembut.

Mereka berdua berpandangan beberapa saat dan Sehun merasakan kehangatan saat dia menatap ke dalam mata Jongin. Jongin membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya, mata Sehun mengikuti gerakan lidah itu, Jongin akhirnya berbicara, "Aku hanya melihat dua pilihan. Satu, kau akan memukulku karena melakukan itu. Dua, kau akan membalas ciumanku." Jongin mengambil jeda, sementara Sehun masih belum tahu harus berkata apa. " _Well,_ aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan sangat berbeda, jadi.. aku harap aku tidak membaca kode yang salah, tapi kalau aku salah aku minta maaf.."

Wajah Jongin sangat dekat dan Sehun dapat merasakan nafasnya membelai wajah Sehun. Jongin menciumnya dan dia merasa senang, Jongin baik dan segalanya tampak baik. Jadi, dengan perlahan Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, merasakan hidungnya menyentuh hidung Jongin. Lalu Sehun menempelkan bibr mereka. Sehun merasakan nafas Jongin tercekat saat dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lagi, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka perlahan. Tidak ingin terlalu jauh dari satu sama lain, Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap pinggang Sehun, "Aku tidak salah kalau begitu."

Sehun mencium pipi kanan Jongin, "Tidak." Bisiknya di telinga Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau tidak, tapi rasanya menyenangkan.

Sehun menjauhkan dirinya sedikit, "Aku benar-benar harus pulang ummm Jongin." Kepalanya masih pusing setelah ciumah mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Jongin pelan. Dan Sehun merasakan perutnya terasa aneh lagi.

"Mengantarku.." Sehun berdehem dan berusaha fokus dengan kata-kata Jongin sementara Jongin tertawa, "pulang?"

"Iya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ulang Jongin, "Kau kelihatan sedikit pusing." Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mencium hidung Sehun, gemas. "Diluar dingin dan aku tidak mau kau berjalan sendirian dalam cuaca seperti ini. Kuantar ya? Aku akan memastikan kau selamat sampai rumah."

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa seperti anak gadis sekarang. "Umm." Sehun membuat sedikit pola pada tangan Jongin yang memegangnya erat, "Kau juga minum kan? Tidak apa-apa menyetir?"

Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya minum _champagne_ denganmu tadi sore."

Sehun mencoba mengingat, tapi tidak bisa. Dan Jongin memang kelihatan tidak mabuk. "Baiklah." Kata Sehun akhirnya. "Tapi aku tetap harus berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Jongin mengangguk dan menjauh, "Ayah, Ibu!" Jongin memanggil, "Sehun akan pulang!"

Sehun berdehem lagi dan mencoba merapihkan rambutnya, berharap bibirnya tidak terlalu terlihat merah.

Ayah Jongin keluar dari dapur dan Ibu Jongin turun dari tangga. "Umm aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyediakanku tempat untuk makan malam."

"Tidak seberapa Sehun." Kata Ibu Jongin, "Menyenangkan malah. Kau harus datang lagi."

Muka Sehun memerah dan dia bisa merasakan Jongin tersenyum disebelahnya.

Sehun menjabat tangan Ayah Jongin saat dia menanyakan Sehun pulang naik apa.

"Aku mengantarnya Yah." Jongin berkata.

"Baguslah," Ayah Jongin berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi Sehun."

Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu depan. Sehun bertemu dengan angin malam di musim dingin. Sehun menghirup nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku mengambil mobil dulu di garasi ya?" Jongin bertanya dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Jongin menghilang ke samping rumah dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan BMW hitamnya.

Jongin turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Sehun masuk tidak lama Jongin menyusul. " _Nice car._ "

"Terima kasih." Balas Jongin. "Tunjukkan arahnya ya." Yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun. Jongin pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan bangunan _flat_ Sehun. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jongin memandang Sehun penuh afeksi. Sehun pun memandang Jongin balik dan tersenyum. Jongin mengusap pelan rambut Sehun dan kembali mencium Sehun.

"Umm.. _would you like to come in_?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Come in like come in, come in?"_ Jongin memberikan senyumnya yang penuh sugesti. Sehun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, " _So you don't mean fuck like bunnies come in, you mean make out and have something to drink come in.."_

Sehun tertawa karena perkataan Jongin yang berani, "Sesuatu seperti itu, ya." Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, "Kita bisa makan kue." Kata Sehun lembut.

"Untuk _dessert_?" Lagi-lagi Jongin memberikan senyumannya yang penuh sugesti.

"Kita bisa makan _candy cane cookies_ dengan… _cranberry sauces._ "

"Aku belum pernah makan _candy cane_ dengan cara seperti itu, tapi aku selalu senang mencoba hal yang baru."

"Hanya butuh lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk menyiapkannya." Kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Jongin juga keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Sehun yang masuk ke gedung _flat_ nya.

"Aku yakin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu selagi memanggang kue." Jongin berkata meyakinkan dan Sehun menciumnya lagi sebelum membuka kunci pintu _flat_ nya.

"Kau yakin mau menyuruhku masuk?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Sehun menatap mata Jongin langsung.

"Aku senang mencoba hal yang baru." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Jongin masuk.

* * *

 _ **One of my Christmas fictions**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading it :)**_

* * *

 _ **48 Jam Sebelumnya**_

Jongin terus memperhatikan Sehun selagi Sehun memasukkan barang belanjannya. Ini aneh, semakin lama dia semakin tertarik pada Sehun. Bahkan senyumnya bisa membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum juga.

Jongin juga tidak yakin kenapa dia memberikan Sehun alamatnya, tapi tetap saja itu keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin tidak ingin meminta nomor telepon Sehun, akan terlalu menyolok dan akan terasa _mudah_ memilih orang di supermarket. Dan jelas Jongin tidak tahu apa Sehun menyukai laki-laki atau perempuan. Jongin membayar belanjaannya dan kembali memasukkan belanjannya ke dalam _paper bag_. Memisahkan dengan punya Sehun.

Setelah membayar, Sehun bergabung dengan Jongin untuk memasukkan belanjannya ke dalam plastik dan _paper bag_. Jongin dapat mencium wangi shampoo yang digunakan Sehun dan Jongin ingin mencium lebih banyak lagi. Mengambil keputusan cepat saat melihat cokelat milik ibunya.

"Ramai sekali ya?" Jongin berkata dan Sehun melihatnya sambil tangannya mengambil belanjaannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam plastik. Dengan cepat Jongin mendorong coklat ibunya ke arah tangan Sehun.

"Ya. Kurasa semua orang berpikir akan lebih sepi kalau malam."

"Dan mereka salah." Jongin berkata dan melihat dengan sangat hati-hati saat Sehun memasukkan cokelat itu ke _paper bag_ tanpa melihatnya. Sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan senyumnya sambil menaikkan _paper bag_ nya ke atas troli.

Sehun punya satu plastik penuh _frozen food_ dan satu _paper bag_ berisi sisa belanjaannya yang lain. Sedangkan Jongin mempunyai empat _paper bag_ besar berisi belanjaannya. Jongin mendorong trolinya dan Sehun mengikuti di sebelahnya ke arah pintu keluar.

Saat mereka sudah diluar, Jongin memberikannya senyum,

" _So, have a nice Christmas._ "

"Iya, kau juga." Kata Sehun, " _And Happy New Year."_

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menikmati _sprouts_ nya dan kau harus menikmati _candy cane_ nya, ya?"

Sehun tertawa, "Pasti akan ku nikmati."

Udara dingin menyelimuti mereka, " _Well, bye then._ " Jongin mengangguk kecil pada Sehun.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, " _Yeah bye._ "

Dan mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan di lapangan parkir yang besar.

Jongin tahu resiko yang diambilnya sangat besar dengan memberikan Sehun cokelat Ibunya, tapi dia sudah menceritakan pentingnya cokelat tersebut untuk Ibunya. Kalau dia membaca Sehun dengan benar, dia akan bertemu Sehun lagi.

Jongin tersenyum saat memasukki mobilnya. Natal adalah waktu untuk segala harapan dan hadiah. Sejauh ini tidak ada natal yang dia lewati tanpa mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan. Dia pastikan tahun ini pun begitu. Kim Jongin selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.


End file.
